The Contractor requested that several equipment items in the approved budget be deleted and in their place the funds be used to purchase a PDP11/45 computer and associated hardware. It was originally planned to acquire the computer from another funding source which subsequently did not materialize. A supplemental budget request has been submitted for the deleted equipment and additional personnel, which would have accelerated the program. No action was taken on the supplemental budget request as it was felt that it could be handled by in-house methods.